In-line skating is a popular activity enjoyed by many, both young and old. It is preferred by many as a means for exercising, as it is less demanding of knees and other parts of the body than running or jogging. In-line skating is also done competitively by in-line skating enthusiasts.
A plurality of wheels on an in-line skate are typically supported on a chassis of the skate through a pair of bearings disposed at each end of an axle. Various skating surfaces on which skating is carried out, for example asphalt and concrete, can cause rapid wear to contact surfaces of the wheels, which are typically formed of a polymer material. Also, debris found on skating surfaces, such as sand, cinders, slag, or the like can enter the bearings and cause rapid wear of the balls, rollers, or races of the bearings. Therefore, it is advantageous when using in-line skates to have available spare wheels and bearings for replacement, in the event a wheel or bearing becomes worn and unusable.
For convenience or to save time, especially when in competition, it is preferred to have an axle assembly which can be quickly disassembled and reassembled. Also, it is preferred to be able to disassemble and assemble the axle assembly without the use of tools such as wrenches, pliers, screw drivers, or the like.
Another consideration in an axle assembly is the amount of extension of any axle retaining component beyond the end of the axle, as often, especially in competition, when leaning into a curve the skates are at an angle which places ends of the axles close to the skating surface. An axle assembly having a bulky retaining component or retaining component extending too far beyond the chassis of the skate, could cause a fall if contact is made with the skating surface.
Examples of axle assemblies, as just described, are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,342 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,652 wherein an axle extends beyond a chassis of the skate and a bulky bolt lever or actuator/cap is used to retain the axle.
Another axle assembly, such as that found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,633, requires the use of a screw driver in order to disassemble the axle assembly, and a good locking means is not provided to keep the axle assembly from disconnecting during use of the skates.
The axle assembly found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,115 requires the use of an allen wrench in a drive recess of the axle, in order to assemble the axle assembly.